1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connectors for pipes and other devices, and is more particularly concerned with means for connecting varying sizes of a device to another device of a given size.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous instances in which one pipe or other device is connected to another; and, couplings exist for same-size devices, and adapters or transition pieces exist to connect devices of different sizes. The more difficult problem arises when a device of one size is to be connected to other devices of varying sizes. There are some such connectors, and they usually include some form of spring means to hold the different members of the device together. The spring means, however, generally flexes about a line transverse to the centerline of the members being connected, and results in points of contact, or in rather short, transverse lines of contact for holding the members together. In other words, the bending moments that cause spring deflections are applied about lines that are generally perpendicular to longitudinal axes of the members that are joined.
One example of a spring adapter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 770,399, to Strutz, which discloses a mandrel for holding a corncob pipe. The pipe bowls are of different sizes, so the mandrel has spring members to adapt to the various sizes; and, the spring members contact the bowl of the pipe along lines transverse to the centerline of the pipe bowl. Another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,947, to Bower, Jr., which discloses means for connecting a mining tool to a work holder. The tool includes spring members to secure the tool within the holder, and the spring members contact the work holder along lines transverse to the centerline of the work holder. Further examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,279, 4,848,007 and 5,060,398 which disclose diffusers for hair dryers. These devices include a plurality of generally longitudinally extending fingers that are urged by an elastomeric band towards the barrel of the hair dryer. In such a device, however, as the barrel diameter increases in size from the smallest to the largest diameters, a correspondingly greater force is required to bring the two devices together since the elastomeric band must be sufficiently tight to cause the fingers to grip the smallest usable dryer barrel. It therefore requires considerably more force to assemble the two units when the barrel of the dryer is of maximum diameter.